Por tu culpa, Zabini
by FatiPotter
Summary: Capitulo 4 arriba! Hermi se enamora de Draco.. el la odia... Zabini se enamora de ella y Draco comienza a sentir celos. ¿Por qué Zabini? ¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de ella? ¡Por tu culpa Zabini! DHr
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Es ovbio que Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK y la Warner (si fueran mios no estaria en esta pagina) **

**"_Por tu culpa, Zabini"_  
**

**Cápitulo 1**

-Hermione ya lleva mucho tiempo en el baño, Harry- murmuró Ron sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta del baño de prefectas.

-Déjala, recuerda que hoy es el baile de Navidad...-contestó el aludido sin quitar la vista de la puerta, también sentado en el piso. Ambos iban vestidos de gala, bueno, por lo menos Harry. La túnica de Ron parecía salida de un armario de los años 10 y... era horrible, nada mas el color rojo era asqueroso y mejor ni menciono el cuello y los puños de la túnica.

-Hablando de eso¿no tienes que estar ya en el Gran Comedor?-Le preguntó Ron levantando la mirada. Harry lo miró confundido y miró su reloj. 7:10 p.m.

-¡Maldición¿Ron esperarás a Hermione o te vienes conmigo?-Exclamó el pelinegro levantándose del suelo tan rápido como pudo.

-Hermano, crees que estaré otra hora sentado aquí esperando a Hermione? Ni lo sueñes... además ella va con Krum y...

De pronto una voz salida de la nada dijo en tono sarcástatico:

-¿He oído bien¿La sangresucia Granger va con Krum?- era un chico rubio, de ojos grises y muy sexy, acompañado por dos monigotes que parecían cavernícolas y por un chico negro de ojos inclinados.

-No le vuelvas a decir sangre sucia Malfoy, o sino...-saltó Ron sacando su varita de la túnica y apuntando al rubio.

-¿O si no que, comadreja¿Me matarás? No creo que tengas el valor para hacerlo...

-Tal vez él no, pero yo si… y lo haría con mucho gusto, huroncito.-exclamó una voz que hasta ahora no se había escuchado. No era un voz grave ni varonil, sino más bien chillona y femenina. Todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz y se encontraron a una chica con un hermoso moño en el cabello y un vestido fucsia, que resaltaba sus precarias curvas adolescentes, apuntando a Malfoy con su varita.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-le espetó el Slytherin haciendo una mueca de desconcierto.

-Ohh... el huroncito no sabe quien soy... que lástima-dijo la chica llevándose una mano al pecho y fingiendo pena, pero sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

-No, no se quien eres. ¡Jamás en mi vida te había visto, mejor dicho¿Eres nueva?-pregunto Draco dándole la espalda a Harry y a Ron y volteando a ver bien a la chica. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo y se detuvo unos segundo en sus pechos y luego en su rostro.-Tengo que reconocer que estas muy bien...¿ de donde vienes?

-Ya párale, Malfoy. No te queda el papel de ingenuo.-Bufó la chica frunciendo el ceño y apretando la varita.-Sabes muy bien quien soy, diría que de sobra...-hizo una pausa y luego exclamó:- ¡y también sabes de donde vengo!

Los cinco chicos la miraron ruborizados y luego de un largo rato, durante el cual las miradas lascivas de los chicos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, uno de ellos, específicamente uno de cabello rojo, ojos azules y pecas en la naríz, mejor conocido como Ron murmuró:

-Harry, creo... ¡creo que es Hermione!.-Harry lo miró con una cara de esas que te dicen a simple vistas "estas loco" y luego reparo en la chica de nuevo y abrió la boca al ver que, en efecto, era Hermione, solo que estaba cambiada... muy muy cambiada!, Algo en su rostro no estaba igual y... y… y su cabello relucía como un topacio, sus ojos, posados en el frío e inexpresivo rostro del cretino de Malfoy, brillaban con intensidad y su piel... su maravillosa y fresca piel estaba más radiante que nunca, claro, gracias al body-glitter.

-Ron...- exclamó Harry en un susurro- ¡Ron!- el pelirrojo volteó y apuntó con la varita a Goyle, que en ese momento se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ellos.-Si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde a la apertura del baile...así que a la de tres tu hechizas a Goyle y yo a Crabbe.-el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y miró el feo, obtuso y gordo rostro de Goyle.- 1...2...2 y medio...-Ron lo miró con cara de "no juegues" y miró de nuevo la horrible carota de su estúpido enemigo y aferró la varita con fuerza-...¡3!-gritó el pelinegro sobresaltando a todos, incluso a Ron y luego le lanzo un "Impedimenta" al idiota de Crabbe que cayó hacia atrás con un ruido sordo…¿sordo? no… para nada, se escuchó muy fuerte... y Ron le lanzo un "Petrificus Totalus" a Crabbe que.. ehh pobrecito... ¡casi se cae por la ventana¡El marcador tiene las siguientes puntuaciones: Gryffindor: 2 Slytherin: 0. Pero aun quedaban Zabini y Draco, pero Draco no sería problema porque Hermione lo tenia controladito.

-¡Que dem...!

_Segundos Antes:_

Mientras Harry y Ron cuchicheaban entre sí, antes de hechizar a los monigotes de Draco, Hermione estaba entablando una conversación, llamémosla así, nada decente con Draco, o bueno, no era decente por parte de él.

-Y dime preciosa, si te conozco, no me acuerdo te di... y si sé de donde eres, tampoco lo recuerdo. Así que por favor dime quien eres y de donde vienes.- susurró Draco acercándose a Hermione, quien retrocedió un paso algo nerviosa.

-Para comenzar, no estas en condiciones de darme órdenes, puesto que te estoy apuntando con una varita, mejor dicho MI varita, y no acostumbra a fallar.-Hizo una pausa y tomo aire- Segundo, no soy tu preciosa, así que por favor no me llames así.- volvió a tomar aire.-Tercero, dentro de poco sabrás quien soy y estoy casi segura de que te vas a enfadar mucho contigo mismo por haberme dicho preciosa y cuarto, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo así que me voy.-se dió la vuelta y el rubio la tomó por la muñeca. Hermione se detuvo totalmente petrificada al sentir el frío contacto de la piel del Slytherin, pero fue salvada por un "¡Tres!" y luego por un par de luces y dos sonoros golpes.

-¡Que dem...!-comenzó Draco, pero un ágil y silencioso hechizo de Hermione le dio en la espalda, haciendo que el rubio quedara mudo. Se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione, con una expresión de furia en el rostro y agitando los brazos como un demente, al parecer para exigirle a la Gryffindor que le revertiera el hechizo. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Hermione al ver la cara del chico, pero después se transformó en una mueca de susto cuando el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró contra el suelo.

-¡Auchh!-Gritó Hermione al chocar contra el duro y frío suelo de piedra, con Draco encima, sosteniéndole las manos junta a la cabeza. El Sly se inclinó sobre Hermione, quedando a solo 10 centímetros de sus labios. Hermione volteó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando el rubio se lanzó contra ella, y el beso que iba destinado a su boca, paró en su oreja. -¡Harry¡Ron! Suéltame cabron de mi..!-Gritó Hermione para zafarse de Draco, pero fue inútil, porque él le puso un brazo en la boca.-Mmjummjjjuujjjmmm! Jummjujuuujumm!-era lo único que se entendía, por debajo del brazo de Draco, quien tenía una macabra sonrisa en el rostro. Aún sin poder hablar, estalló en silenciosas carcajadas y acercó su rostro de nuevo al de ella, y gesticuló con los labios las palabras que quería decirle a Hermione. Un rayo amarillo la liberó del peso que la aprisionaba al suelo de piedra y vió dos figuras acercarse corriendo, Harry y Ron.

-Herms! Estas bien?-preguntó Ron agachándose a su lado. Harry fue a revisar el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco, que yacía a dos metros de donde estaban Hermione y Ron. Le dio la vuelta con el pie y una carcajada clara y sonora salió de sus adentros. Hermione y Ron se volvieron, escandalizados, al escuchar la risa de Harry y se levantaron rápidamente para contemplar el desfigurado rostro del Slytherin.

-Ro...jajajaja...Ro...Ron...!-Intentaba decir Harry entre las risas-Roo...Ron-Ron...jajajajaja...Au..xilio!

Hermione y Ron lo miraron extrañados y luego cruzaron una mirada, que se prolongó mas de lo que debia. Ron se acercó a Hermione y ella retrocedió rápidamente, quedando pegada a una de las paredes del pasillo.

-Ron...Ron..-Susurró Hermione asustada, mientras el pelirrojo se le acercaba cada vez mas.-Q..Que te pasa?-soltó una risilla nerviosa y Ron la tomó por la cintura, la inclinó y justo cuando le iba a dar el beso que durante tanto tiempo había deseado darle a la castaña, la risa cesó y la burbuja de romanticismo se explotó, trayéndolos a ambos a la realidad. Se quedaron así como estaban hasta que Harry tuvo el valor de preguntar:

-¿Que se supone que están haciendo?-Ron y Hermione se miraron y durante una fracción de segundo, Harry pensó que lo iba a besar, pero lo único que vió fue...¡PLAF!

-¡Esto es por ser un abusador mal educado!-exclamó Hermione levantándose del suelo, pues Ron la había soltado al recibir la bofetada. La castaña comenzó a caminar en dirección a Harry, quien se fue detrás de ella.

-¡ESTAS LOCA HERMIONE! LOCA, LOCA, LOCA!-gritaba Ron persiguiéndola a medio trote.

-¡SI LO ESTOY¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA?.-respondió Hermione gritando por encima de su hombro.

-¡SI! QUE…QUE…¡QUE ESTAS LOCA! Y...Y QUE POR ESO ES QUE NO SE PUEDE CONVIVIR CONTIGO EN PAZ¡SABELOTODO INSUFRIBLE!-Hermione se detuvo y más atrás lo hizo Ron. -Yo...Yo… disculpa Hermione... yo... n-no fue..

-No te preocupes, Ron. Ya dijiste lo que sentías...-respondió la Gryffindor con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos.- Ya dijiste... lo que sentías...-se echó a andar de nuevo, detrás de Harry, que se había detenido unos metros mas adelante. Ron corrió tras Hermione, pero fue totalmente en vano.

-Vámonos Harry, al contrario de Ron, tu si mereces la pena.-Harry se echó a andar cuando Hermione lo cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo. Miro hacia atrás y vio a un petrificado y desconsolado Ron y le hizo una mueca de resignación.

El pelirrojo sintió como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y caían en el horripilante cuello de su túnica. Se dio la vuelta y regreso al pasillo donde estaban los cuerpos de los Slytherins y se dedicó a "limpiar la escena". Levantó a Draco y revertió el encantamiento que le había lanzado Harry, después fue a por Blaise, que tenía unas feas y asquerosas pústulas brotándole de las orejas y la nariz, luego a por Goyle, que estaba casi cayéndose por la ventana y lo puso derecho, y por último por Crabbe. Los juntó a todos en la mitad del pasillo, revertió los hechizos y encantamientos y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el Gran Comedor.

-¿Mmmm¿Que pasó?-Comenzaron a preguntarse los Slytherins al verse tirados en el suelo. Sólo uno parecía consciente de lo que había pasado, y ese era Draco. "¿Quien será esa chica?" pensó para sus adentros mientras se ponía en pie. Sus "amigos", si así se le podían llamar, hicieron lo mismo y lo siguieron hasta la entrada de Gran Comedor, donde los esperaban Pansy-que iba con Draco- y una chica de sexto- la pareja de Zabini.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor aun estaban cerradas, eso significaba que aun no había comenzado el baile.

-¿Draco que te pasó?-le preguntó Pansy al rubio, quien se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Mmm? No, nada...-respondió Draco evitando mirar a Pansy a los ojos.

-¡Mira¡Ahí vienen los campeones!-exclamó la chica señalando a cuatro parejas que venían bajando las escaleras. Todos los estudiantes allí presentes miraban estupefactos a los cuatro campeones: Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter y Viktor Krum, con sus respectivas parejas: Roger Davies, Cho Chang, Parvati Patil y Hermione Granger. Draco tragó saliva al ver a la chica que había intentado besar hace sólo minutos cogida del brazo de Krum. Era ella, era la sangresucia, era Granger.

**Alooo!!! aki estoy xD..! ** **disculpen por no actualizar vida y obra... ultimamente no se me ocurren ideas para ese fic... u.u**

**Esto fue una idea loca que tuve, esta basado en el 4to año del trio de oro :D quiero agaradecerle a ZhirruUrie x los favores recibidos (nena ya tu entiendes...) **

**Please dejen reviews, asi sea para decirme que me tengo que tragar mis palabras e irme a freir esparragos! gulp! Espero quq no sea tan malo... xD! wenuuu.. plisss reviewwwsss!! **


	2. El baile!

**Disclaimer: Es obvio que ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK y la Warner. **

**(Si fueran mios no estuviera en ésta página) **

** En el capitulo anterior:**

_Draco tragó saliva al ver a la chica que habia intentado besar hace solo minutos cogida del brazo de Krum. Era ella, era la sangresucia, era Granger._**  
**

**.:.Por tu culpa, Zabini.:. **

**Capítulo 2.**

No podía creer lo que sus hermosos y grises ojos veían, la ridícula de Granger venía sonriendo cogida del brazo de Krum, un poco despeinada por lo sucedido hace un rato... no, no, no quería pensar en eso. Sacudió la cabeza y Pansy lo miró extrañada.

-¿Draco¿Te sientes bien? Te ves... pálido.-pregunto la pelinegra verdaderamente preocupada.

-No, Pansy, no me pasa nada... y si así lo fuera no sería tu problema.-escupió el rubio mirándola con fastidio. En ese momento Fleur y Roger pasaron frente a ellos seguidos de Cho y Cedric, Draco volteó a ver los prefectos... ehh... traseros de las chicas, cuando otra chica y un chico a quien aborrecía con toda su alma interrumpieron la perfecta vista. Levantó la vista y vió al maldito de Potter cogido del brazo con una chica que parecía de la India, muy fea por cierto, digna de él; pero al pasar el buitre terrestre, que llevaba por nombre Viktor Krum, su atención se desvió de la espalda de Harry para posarse en el rostro de la chica, de la asquerosa Granger. Su corazón dió un vuelvo cuando ella dirigió la mirada hacia él, y sin saber porqué, se sonrojó.

-"No Draco, es una impura... no la veas, no la veas... ¿Que dirá tu padre cuando se entere?-Preguntó una voz parecida a la de su madre en su cabezota.

-"No la miro, no la miro... es una impura... ¿Qué dirá mi padre?-repetía la conciencia del chico, pero su corazón no disminuía la velocidad de sus latidos y sus ojos no querían desviarse de ella.

-"No lo veas, no lo veas... es un Slytherin... ¿Qué dirán Ron y Harry cuando se enteren?...no te hablaran mas nunca Herms"-repetía una voz parecida a la de la madre de Ron en la cabeza de Hermione.

-"No lo veo, no lo veo... es un Slytherin..."-Repitió su conciencia.

-"Pero es que me gustan tanto sus ojos... y la forma en que se peina y su perfume...y mira ¡esta sonrojado!"-dijo su propia voz en su cabeza.

-"No, no, no... ¡Está mal!... ¿Qué dirán Ron y Harry cuando se enteren?... no te hablarán mas nunca Herms"-Repitió la madre de Ron.

-"Me odiarán, no me hablarán, no lo miro no lo miro..."-repitió su conciencia, pero su corazón latía cada vez mas aprisa al sentir los grises y fríos ojos del Slytherin clavados en los de ella, explorando cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en una costilla y se dió cuenta de que los ojos de Draco no eran los únicos que se posaban en los de ella. Krum la veía extrañado después de pegarle un codazo. También sintió la mirada de cientos de chicas furiosas, probablemente las del club de fans de Viktor, y ante este hecho, les dedicó una sonrisa burlona al pasar a su lado. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, seguidos de la enorme multitud, el director de Hogwarts se levantó de su mesita y hablo.

-Bien campeones, -dijo con la voz mágicamente amplificada- campeona -añadió dirigiéndose a Fleur, que sonrió complacida.- Tomen a sus parejas- los chicos se voltearon y agarraron a las chicas. Krum tomó a Hermione por la cintura y ella por lo hombros y rió por dentro al escuchar los rugidos de furia de las fans de SU pareja.-Maestro... ¡un, dos, un dos tres!

Una música suave pero alegre inundo el Gran Comedor y comenzaron a bailar. Adelante, atrás, a un lado, al otro, vuelta¡salto!. En eso se basaba la coreografía montada por... ¡Oh no me lo van a creer!...por McGonagall. Poco a poco los estudiantes y los profesores se fueron incorporando al baile, comenzando por Dumbledore y McGonagall y los lucidos y engreídos de Slytherin. Adelante, atrás, a un lado, al otro, vuelta y ¡salto!

-Ahora... ¡cambio de parejas!-gritó el profesor Flitwick. Nadie se esperaba ese súbito comentario y se soltaron, juntándose con los que tenían más cerca. Hermione tomó a un chico de Ravenclaw de quinto año y Krum se fué con una de Slytherin; Harry se cogió de Ginny y Parvati de Neville; Fleur chocó con un chico de séptimo de Hufflepuff y Davies...Davies? se perdió... y Cho fue jalada por un Slytherin que Hermione reconoció como Zabini y Cedric por su acompañante, Millicent Bulstrode. El chico que bailaba con Hermione era torpe y parecía retardado, pero aun así tenía buen ritmo y no la pisaba. Adelante, atrás, a un lado, luego al otro, vuelta y ¡salto! así iban, la melodía no cambiaba y comenzaba a cansarse. De nuevo hubo otro cambio de pareja y sin saber como, terminó en los brazos de Blaise Zabini.

-"Genial, lo que me faltaba".- se quejó Hermione mentalmente poniendo los ojos en blanco. Blaise notó el incomodo de Hermione y le susurró:

-Si quieres cambiamos de pareja.-Hermione lo vió extrañada y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-No, no... está bien, es sólo que...pensé que me insultarías por lo que pasó arriba.-El negro se le quedó viendo y luego sonrió.

-Herms... ehh… quiero decir Granger-corrigió rápidamente.- Yo no pienso discutir contigo, Draco se tenia bien merecido lo que le pasó...

-"Draco...que lindo suena"-pensó Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si, ya se que tengo razón, pero no creo que sea bueno que te burles-comentó Zabini al ver la sonrisa de Hermione.

-¿Ehh? No, no... digo, si, si es bueno que me burle¿sabes por que?-el chico negó con la cabeza, tal y como se lo esperaba Hermione.- Porque es un estúpido, engreído, creído, idiota, imbécil, cruel, malvado, sarcástico, cínico y abominable ser...-hizo una pausa e inconscientemente añadió:- y a pesar de todo eso, de todos sus defectos, aun así... lo amo.- Zabini la soltó en plena vuelta y Hermione casi se cae.-¡HEY¿QUÉ TE PASA!?-gritó Hermione recuperando el equilibrio. Zabini la miraba ceñudo y se notaba algo diferente es sus ojos. Entonces Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos, al comprender su error y se puso tan (yo diría que mas) colorada como el cabello de todos los Weasleys.-Yo...yo...-soltó una risita nerviosa.- yo no quería decir eso, en realidad no lo dije... esas fueron las palabras que dijo mi...-"¿Que palabra? mi qué¡mi qué!"- mi cuñada...si, ella, ehh... Ginny.-Blaise la seguía mirando ceñudo y de nuevo la tomó por la cintura, reanudando el baile. Hermione suspiró y colocó sus brazos el rededor del cuello del Slytherin.

-Entonces eres novia de Ronald Weasley...- dijo Blaise mirándola con sus azules y oscuros ojos. Hermione trató de mantener la vista fija en ellos, pero no podía, aunque sabia que se iba a delatar si apartaba la mirada de ellos al dar la respuesta, así que tomó aire y respondió:

-Si, si… eso mismo... soy novia de... Ron.-añadió una sonrisa esperanzada a la respuesta y para su sorpresa Blaise le creyó, pero aun la miraba ceñudo. ¡Los celos, benditos celos¿O debería decir malditos? Tal vez eso diga Draco... ehh ¡me desvié¡gulp! Lo siento... (Cara de arrepentimiento fingido) ¿En que estábamos¡ahh! si, si... bueno el caso es que Blaise le creyó y le sonrió, mientras cierto rubio, que estaba unos metros mas allá, miraba ceñudo a Zabini.

-"¡TRAICIONERO!"-gritaba Draco mentalmente.-"¿Cómo te atreves a bailar con esa asquerosa sangresucia impura? Me las vas a pagar Blaise, me las vas a pagar." –

Su pareja (que seguía siendo Pansy), lo miraba extrañado y preocupada.

-¿Draco¡Draco!-exclamó Pansy llamando al rubio astronauta.- ¡DRACOOOO!

-¡Ayy¡Pansy por Dios¿Qué demonios quieres¿Reventarme un tímpano?-le espeto Malfoy sobándose la oreja.

-No, lo siento... es que como estabas mirando hacia otro lado y no me escuchabas...

-¿Te parece ese un buen motivo para gritarme en el oído?-pregunto Draco enfadado y poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que Pansy quitaba los de ella de encima de los suyos.

-No, es que yo te...-comenzó la chica poniéndose pálida, pero Draco la interrumpió.

-Tu nada Pansy, eres una regalada... ¿lo sabes no?-la chica bajo la mirada y asinti con la cabeza, no porque supiera que lo era, ni porque lo admitiera, sino porque amaba a Draco, y si le decía un "no", por más pequeño que fuera, el chico la rechazaría durante el resto de su estadía en Hogwarts, o mejor dicho, por el resto de su vida. Afortunadamente, antes de que el chico pudiera decir otra cosa, hubo otro ¡Cambio de pareja! y esta vez le arrancaron a Pansy de los brazos. Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel fue a dar a sus brazos.

-Malfoy...-susurró Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Granger...?-murmuró Draco al ver a la Gryffindor.

-Rápido, tomáme por la cintura.-Dijo Hermione entre dientes viéndolo a los ojos y mirando hacia los lados de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué¡Estas chiflada!... ¿yo¿Tocar a una... a una...-por una extraña razón no podía decir "sangresucia" mirándola así de cerca, pero se le ocurrió algo:-...Gryffindor, hija de muggles y.. sabelotodo insufrible?-se dio la vuelta mordiéndose el labio inferior y haciendo un "¡yeah!" con el puño (N/A: ya saben.. aprietas el puño a la altura del pecho y lo bajas con fuerza...) en señal de victoria.

-No puedes irte...-dijo Hermione jalándolo por la manga de la túnica.

-¡No me toques!- le espetó Draco soltándose de Hermione con una sacudida. Entonces se dio la vuelta y con tono burlón le preguntó:- ¿Según tú, por qué no puedo irme?

-Porque los cambios de pareja están hechizados, si te toca alguien, no puedes irte sin bailar la pieza hasta que se acabe o hagan un nuevo cambio de pareja.-Le informó Hermione con voz chillona.-y como ya te toque, tienes que bailar conmigo.

-"¡MALDICIÓN¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO!"- gritaba Draco internamente mientras Hermione se acercaba a él. De pronto una tanda de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, y entre ellos la escena ocurrida en el piso de arriba: el beso que casi le da a Hermione, todo lo que le dijo, y todo sin saber que era ella, porque estaba diferente, porque no era la misma sabelotodo que veía a diario en el colegio, y a quien tanto odiaba, porque ese día, algo le había pasado. Hermione le pasó las manos por el cuello y notó la mueca de asco que hizo Draco mientras la agarraba por la cintura. Justo en ese instante la melodía cambió, dando paso a una muchísimo más movida y rápida.

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out

"A joke of a romantic" or just stuck to my tongue

Weighed down with words too over-dramatic

Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"

Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

Ambos se quedaron de piedra, sin saber como bailar, hasta que Draco la solto y comenzo a saltar, al igual que el resto del alumnado. Hermione sonrio ante la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos y empezó a imitar a las chicas, que movían la cadera y los hombros frenéticamente.

I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by

La música se hizo mas rápida, dando paso a el coro:

Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

Draco la tomo de una mano, para sorpresa de Hermione, y le dio una vuelta, la cargo e hizo una maniobra en el aire con ella, a la que Hermione respondió con la agilidad y elasticidad de una bailarina profesional.

-¡No sabía que bailabas tan bien!-Le gritó por encima del ruido, para que pudiera escucharlo.

-¡Eso es porque nunca habíamos bailado!-respondió ella también gritando. Él le dedico una sonrisa que rápidamente se transformó en un gesto serio y cruel. Hermione también dejo de sonreír y desvió la mirada hacia la única pareja que no estaba bailando: Ron y Padma. La música cambió de nuevo, y esta vez era un ritmo latino.

Pégate un poco mas, pegado a los tambores

Olvida los temores, que el tiempo se nos va

(mujer)

Pégate un poco mas, y mueve esas caderas

Mamita cosa buena, que a mi me pone mal

(ay Dios!)

Afortunadamente, Hermione había aprendido algo de tambores en la escuela muggle y le marcó el paso a Draco, que estaba totalmente perdido. Hermione meneaba las caderas y rodeaba a Draco, mientras el se reía y veía como el esqueleto de la Gryffindor se movía de un lado a otro. Por un momento pensó que las caderas de la chica se romperían, por el constante vaivén.

Mueve tus caderas muchacha morena

Báilame ese ritmo con sabor a pena

Ay, ha lo que se quita, vas a ver chorrea

Para que te olvides de todas tu penas

Y esta noche quiero más

Y esta noche quiero fiesta

Hoy no abra mal que por bien no venga

Unamos los corazones, hoy todos somos multicolores

Ambos reían y se miraban a los ojos, pero cuando la música cambió a una suave balada, las sonrisas se borraron de los rostros de ambos y se mostraron reacios a acercarse de nuevo. Un cuerpo salido de quien sabe donde empujó a Draco sobre Hermione y de no ser porque la chica se había quitado los tacones, ambos hubieran perdido el equilibrio y caído al suelo. La Gryffindor se apresuró a agarrarlo por el cuello y el no tuvo otra opción mas que resignarse y colocar sus manos al rededor de su cintura. Comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, dando vueltas.

You'll never know

What you've done for me

What your faith in me

Has done for my soul...

You'll never know

The gift you've given me..

I'll carry it with me (yeah...yeah...)

-Lamento lo que sucedió arriba-susurró Draco al oído de la chica, dejándola de piedra y confundida.

-¿"Draco Malfoy disculpándose? No... No, es imposible."-Pensó la chica con una ceja arqueada y luego le preguntó:-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si¿por qué?

-Estas pidiéndome perdón por lo que...-Comenzó Hermione, pero el rubio sonrió con malicia y la interrumpió:

-Yo no estaba pidiéndote perdón, dije que lamentaba lo que ocurrió arriba...-explicó el rubio, y ante la mirada de la castaña añadió:- no digo que lamentaba el enfado que les hice pasar, después de todo, fuimos nosotros (y cuando digo nosotros me refiero a NOSOTROS los Slytherins) los que salimos perdiendo; sino lo que te hice, o mejor dicho, lo que INTENTÉ hacerte y lo que te dije. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que lamentaría lo que iba a hacer…te.

Hermione emitió un pequeño bufido y luego le confesó:

-La verdad sabía que no me ibas a pedir perdón, no sería normal, por lo menos no en ti, no en un Malfoy. Sería creíble si estuvieras muy, muy borracho o bajo una maldición Imperius, y como no estás bajo los efectos del alcohol y mucho menos bajo la dicha maldición, no me sorprendió ni un poco que dijeras eso.- contestó Hermione sarcásticamente, arrancándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al rubio.

Through the days ahead

I think of days before

You made me hope for something better (yes you did)

And made me reach for something more

You taught me to run

You taught me to fly

Helped me to free the me inside

Help me hear the music of my heart

Help me hear the music of my heart

You've opened my eyes

You've opened the door

To something I've never known before

And your love...

(love)

Is the music of my heart.. (music of my heart)

-¿Que sabes, Granger, si de verdad estoy arrepentido?-preguntó Draco desviando la mirada a donde estaba Pansy, que bailaba con Cedric.

-No, no lo estás, lo acabas de decir.-sostuvo Hermione clavando la mirada en Ron, que seguíaa sentado en la mesa, de espaldas a Padma Patil, que se veía muy, muy, muy aburrida.

-¿Y como sabes que no te mentí?-Ahora sí Hermione lo miró, perpleja y extrañada.

-Porque... pues porque... porque no creo que de verdad estés arrepentido.-Draco clavo sus fríos ojos grises en los de ella y sonrió perversamente.

-¿Sabes Granger? Cuando te ví allá arriba, no pensé que fueras tu, te veías tan diferente...-hizo una pausa y luego corrigió.- Te ves tan diferente... pero, me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que por fuera te ves muy, muy distinta, por dentro sigues siendo la misma abominable, presumida, aguafiestas, nerd y estúpida Hermione de siempre.- era la primera vez que el decía su nombre, y eso la sorprendió, pero el insulto no se le pasó por alto.

-Pues para tu información, Malfoy, si fuera la misma abominable, presumida, aguafiestas, nerd y estúpida Hermione de siempre, no estaría aquí bailando contigo, sino encerrada en la biblioteca o en la Sala Común estudiando y haciendo los deberes que nos dejaron para después de Navidad.-Tomó un respiro y continuó:- Así que el hecho de estar aquí, demuestra que dejé a la Hermione de siempre encerrada en mi baúl, junto con el uniforme del colegio y los libros, y una Hermione nueva, sofisticada y más hermosa bajó tomada del brazo con Viktor, dispuesta a hacer lo que la Hermione de siempre no hace nunca: bailar.- Draco sostuvo la mirada de Hermione durante unos segundo y luego la bajó, viendo sus relucientes y pulidos zapatos Armani.- "Tal parece que te calle la boca grandísimo imbécil"-Pensó Hermione mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

You were the one

Always on my side (always on my side)

Always standing by (always standing by)

Seeing me through

You were the song that always made me sing

I'm singing this for you (singing this for you baby)

Everywhere I go

I think of where I've been (think of where I've been)

And of the one who knew me better

Than anyone ever will again

Hermione comenzó a tararear el coro en voz baja y con la sonrisa aún en el rostro, había visto como Harry y Parvati se habían ido a sentar y el chico entablaba conversación con el ceñudo y aburrido pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.

You taught me to run

You taught me to fly

Helped me to free the me inside

Help me hear the music of my heart

Help me hear the music of my heart

You've opened my eyes

You've opened the door (you opened the door)

To something I've never known before...

And your love...(your love)

Is the music of my heart...

What you taught me

Only your love could ever teach me

You got through when no one could reach me

Ohh...ohh...ohh

Un chico se acercó a la mesa donde ellos estaban e invitó a Parvati a bailar, quién aceptó con mucho gusto. La vio decirle algo a su gemela que volteó los ojos y asintió levemente.

Cause you always saw in me

All the best that I could be

It was you who set me free...

Otro chico se acercó a la mesa e invitó a la otra gemela a bailar, quien le preguntó algo a Ron, quien negó con la cabeza y aun con el ceño fruncido. La chica se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos.

You taught me to run

You taught me to fly

Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)

Help me hear the music of my heart

Help me hear the music of my heart

Hubo otro ¡cambio de pareja!, y Draco se soltó rápidamente de Hermione, quien suspiró aliviada, mientras unos fuertes brazos, revestidos de rojo la jalaban fuertemente hacia atrás. Era Viktor.

-¡Viktor!-exclamó Hermione al ver al fortachón tomándola por la cintura. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Err-mion-e te he estado buscando... menos mal que te ví antes de que se "acabarra" la canción.- comentó el chico sonriendo.

-Oh, gracias por liberarme del estúpido de Malfoy, no se como fui a parar en sus brazos.- mintió Hermione con una dulce y culpable sonrisa.

-No te "prreocupes", aquí estoy.-murmuro Krum al oído de Hermione, que se estremeció entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

You taught me to run

You taught me to fly

Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)

Help me hear the music of my heart (music of my heart)

Help me hear the music of my heart

You've opened my eyes

You've opened the door (opened the door)

To something I've never known before (never, never, felt before)

And your love...

Is the music of my heart..

Music of my heart

Music of my heart

Is the music of my heart...

Cuando la canción acabo, ambos aplaudieron fuertemente y Viktor lanzó un sonoro silbido, que fue imitado por algunos chicos mas.

-Viktor, estoy cansada... ¿que te parece si vamos por algunas bebidas?-propuso la Gryffindor.

-Si, esta bien, yo también tengo mucha sed.-contesto el búlgaro sonriendo con esa torpe sonrisa que le gustaba a tantas chicas... sinceramente, no saben lo que es un chico lindo... disculpen, es que a veces meto mis ideas… jeje... bien, bien… seguiré contándoles lo que paso después.

-Estaré con Harry y Ron-explico Hermione cuando lograron salir de la multitud concentrada en la pista de baile. Krum asintió con la cabeza y se alejo en sentido contrario.

Hermione se acercó y ocupó la silla que Parvati había dejado hace minutos atrás.

-Hola-la saludó Harry.

Ron no dijo nada.

-Hace calor ¿no?-comentó Hermione abanicándose con la mano-. Viktor acaba de ir por bebidas.

-¿Viktor?- dijo Ron con la furia contenida-. ¿Todavía no le dices Vicky ?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto.

-Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar.- replicó Ron mordazmente.

Hermione interrogó a Harry con la mirada, que se encongió de hombros.

-Ron¿que...?

-¡Es de Durmstrang! -soltó Ron- ¡Compite contra Harry¡Contra Hogwarts! Tu, tu estás...-Ron estaba obviamente buscando palabras suficientemente fuertes para describir "el crimen" de Hermione-¡confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo!

**Hoolaa tu que estás detrás de la pantalla! aquí estoy de nuevo :D como les prometí a algunas, el capítulo lo subí antes del 5 de enero:D Gracias por todo su apoyo a las siguientes personas : **

**-.Kyabella Kumbergirl.- **  
**GaretClaus  
kamy-evans18  
katy watson  
HANNIA  
WenLoony (te quiero muchisimo xD)  
Tonkstar  
jocelynandrea **  
**Fran Grager PW  
beautifly92 **

**Muchísimas gracias por** **leer! espero que les guste este capítulo!! lo hice muy rápido, pero puse todo mi empeño en él... si me quieren tirar flores, bienvenidas sean! pero sin son tomates... tambien los agradezco xD me haran crecer como autora! de nuevo gracias!! **

**P.D: Me plagie un pedacito del libro... pero tenia q hacerlo lo mas parecido posible, y no recordaba los dialogos..:P espero logren perdonarme por esto y no abandonen mi fiic!! se les quiere gentee!! xD**

**FatiPotter **


	3. Besos y Peleas!

**Disclaimer:**

**Es obvio que ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertecen, son todos propiedad de J.K.Rowling y la Warner Bros.**

**(Si fueran míos estaría en alguna isla del Caribe bebiendo Piña Colada junto a Daniel Radcliffe)**

**_"Por tu culpa, Zabini"_**

**Cap 3:**

Una hora después, el Gran Comedor había quedado prácticamente vacío, con excepción de algunas parejas (entre los que se encontraban Hermione y Krum, Neville y Ginny, y Draco y Pansy) que bailaban una suave melodía y otros tantos alumnos borrachos, enzarzados en frenéticas discuciones.  
Hermione bailaba literalmente guindada del cuello de Viktor, quien le susurraba palabras tiernas al oído, arrancándole suaves rubores y sonrisas a la Gryffindor. -Herrmione...-comenzó Krum clavando sus oscuros ojos negros en los ojos miel de la chica, que inmediatamente se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente interesada por una de las baldosas del suelo.-Herrmione-. repitió el chico tomándola de la barbilla, obligándola a fijar su mirada en la de él.  
-Dime, Vi..Viktor-musitó Hermione esbozando una débil y tímida sonrisa.  
-Quierro hacerrte una prregunta-respondió el apretándola por la cintura. Hermione se revolvió nerviosa y buscó una posición donde no tuviera que pegar su cuerpo al de él de tan exagerada manera. Soltó una risilla nerviosa.-Querria saberr si me kierres.  
Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente como estrellas fugaces.  
-Grracias, lo necesitaba.-respondió él con una tosca sonrisa acercando su rostro al de ella. Hermione sintió que se estaba poniendo más roja que el cabello de Ron y se esforzó por mantener la mirada clavada en los negros ojos de Krum. Lentamente el se fue acercando más y más a ella, hasta que sus narices chocaron. Hermione se puso mas roja todavía, pero no apartó la mirada ni volteó el rostro. Viktor rozó los labios de ella con extrema delicadeza, piediendo permiso para introducirse en su boca. La Gryffindor cerró los ojos y separó un poco los labios, uniéndolos a los de él, sin percatarse de que dos ojos fríos y helados como el hielo, estaban clavados en ellos dos, ardiendo de furia y celos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Ron, por favor, deja de romper las cosas!- exclamó Harry por décima vez mientras trataba de contener la furia del pelirrojo y reparaba las cosas que el rompía a cada segundo.-¡Reparo!  
-¡Mal...di...to... sea... Krum!-gritaba Ron entrecortadamente cada vez que golpeba la silla contra el suelo.-¡Co...mo...lo vea... lo...mato!  
-Si claro, ya quiero ver eso, Ron.-Dijo una voz desde la puerta del dormitorio.  
-Cállate Fred.-le espetó Ron terminando de romper la silla.  
-Vamos, Ron. No es para tanto...-comenzó George sentándose al lado de Harry.  
-¡¿Qué no es para tanto¡Claro que es para tanto! Ella está confraternizando con el enemigo y él solo...solo.  
-Lo que te pasa, hermanito, es que estás celoso.-lo acalló Fred moviendo la mano como si estuviera espantando un mosquito.  
-¿Ce...loso?-repitió Ron soltándo la silla.  
-Si, hermano, ce-lo-so.-deletreó George con los dedos.  
-No estoy celoso.-masculló Ron entre dientes cruzándose de brazos y tirándose en su cama.  
-Claro que si. Tienes todos los síntomas, Ron.  
-Síntoma no.1: Paranoia con cualquier chico que se le acerca a Hermione.-continuó Fred.  
-Síntoma no.2: Furia incontrolable cada vez que ella está con alguien que no eres tu.-siguió George.  
-Síntoma no.3: Negación de los celos.-Fred de nuevo.  
-Y el cuarto y último: Aceptación.-los gemelos culminaron con una deslumbrante sonrisa y se sentaron a ambos lados de Ron.  
-No estoy celoso de Hermione. Me vale madre con quien anda.-murmuró Ron con las orejas rojas, muy rojas.  
-Si, claro... se nota.- señaló Harry irónicamente.  
-Mira, Ron, los cuatro sabemos lo que sientes por Hermione...-comenzó Fred.  
-...Lo que te recomendamos es que hables con ella, dile lo que sientes.-terminó George.  
-Fred, George, es mejor que Ron no le diga nada.-murmuró Harry mirando a los gemelos con súplica.  
-Pero Harry...-protestó Fred abriendo los ojos como platos.  
-No, Fred, no. Ron y Herms tienen una amistad muy bonita como para que de un día para otro él le confiese que está enamorado de ella.  
-No tiene nada de malo-aseguró George cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.-Es como si me plantara frente a Angelina y le dijera que me gusta... es totalmente comprensible...siempre hemos sido amigos.  
-¡¿QUIEREN PARAR DE DECIR QUE ME GUSTA HERMIONE?!-explotó Ron levantándose de la cama y tirándose del cabello como si pretendiera dejar de ser un Weasley.  
-¡Ron, por favor no grites!-gritó Fred en un susurro mientras George lo agarraba por un brazo.  
-¡SUÉLTAME GEORGE!-se sacudió la mano del gemelo y corrió hacia la cama de Seamus propinándole una patada al baúl de Harry cuando pasó por el frente de su cama.  
-¡Ron cálmate!-exclamó Harry impidiéndole que rompiera la almohada de Seamus.  
-SON... UNOS...ESTÚPIDOS...-a cada palabra rompía una parte de la almohada, a la vez que forcejeaba contra Harry-...GILIPOLLAS...QUE SÓLO...QUIEREN...OBLIGARME A DECIR QUE ESTOY ENAMOR...-no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par, revelando a dos chicos: Dean y Seamus. El último al ver el desastre que estaba haciendo Ron con SU almohada, le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus, que dejó al pelirrojo encima de una capa de plumas.  
-¡¿QUE LE PASA A ESTE CABRON¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DESTROZÓ MI ALMOHADA?.-gritó Seamus acercándose a su cama, su destrozada almohada y el cuerpo de Ron. Al pasar por su cama hizo ademán de pegarle una patada en la boca, pero Fred y George se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Seamus y se apresuraron a levantar sus varitas.  
-No te atrevas.  
-...a hacerle algo más, Finnigan, o sino...  
-...te partiremos el trasero...  
-...con un sólo movimiento de nuestras varitas.  
-Chicos, no hace falta que se pongan violentos.-intervino Dean interponiéndose en medio de los gemelos y Seamus, que ya tenía su varita apuntando a la cara de Fred y luego a la de George.  
-¡Dean¡El ca... Ron despedazó mi almohada!-protestó Seamus hechándose hacia atrás ante la reacción de los gemelos al escuchar el insulto que iba a lanzarle a Ron.  
-Ni que no se pudiera arreglar...-murmuró Harry entre dientes.-¡Reparo! Listo Seamus, ahí tienes tu almohada...-y añadió dirigiéndose a los gemelos:-Fred, George, será mejor que se vayan... hay demasiada tensión y nervios aquí, hablaremos mañana. George abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry lo acalló con una mirada al mejor estilo Hermione. Los gemelos se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una seña obscena a Seamus.  
-Malditos Weasley's...-murmuró Seamus por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry y Dean escucharan.  
-Venga Seamus... déjalo ya... sólo fue la almohada.-comentó Dean intentando a calmar a Seamus.  
-¡Maldición, si, fue sólo la almohada¡Pero pudo haber sido otra cosa¡El retrato de mis padres, por ejemplo!-exclamó el chico volviendo a perder los estribos.  
-¡Pero no fue asi Seamus! Mas bien dale gracias a Merlín que solo haya sido tu almohada... ¡Cálmate ya!  
El chico dejó de pasearse por la habitación y se lanzó en la cama de Dean, bufando.  
-Es que...-comenzó en voz baja. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitaciСn sin terminar de decir nada. Harry fue hasta el cuerpo petrificado de su amigo y lo levantó, apoyándolo del dosel de la cama de Seamus. Murmuró el contrahechizo y Ron cayó sentado en la cama.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Nada... Seamus te encontró destrozando su almohada y te petrificó, pero no te procupes... ya solucionamos el problema.  
-Harry... yo.. voy a buscar a Seamus-dijo Dean lanzándose hacia la puerta.  
-Estás viendo¿no? Todos los problemas que me traen al insistir que estoy ena... que me gusta Hermione.-masculló Ron apretando los dientes.  
-Ron¡admítelo!  
-¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?  
-Si, hasta que aceptes que te gusta Hermione.  
-Vale, entonces no me hables.-Ron se cruzó de brazos y le dió la espalda a Harry.  
-Ron, no te pongas así.  
-Eres pedante cuando te obsecionas con algo, Harry.-El aludido soltó un bufido y sonrió.  
-Tienes razón, en cierto modo...-Ron gruñó algo incomprensible y Harry soltó una carcajada.-¿Entonces, lo admites o no?  
-...-  
-Bien, tomaré eso como un sí.- Esperó. No hubieron pasado mas de cinco segundos cuando el pelirrojo se dió la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-¡Es un no!-bramó cruzándose de brazos otra vez y dándole la espalda a Harry.  
-Eres un caso perdido. Voy a bajar a las cocinas¿quieres que te traiga algo?-pregunto Harry dándose "aparentemente" por vencido.  
-Si quieres.  
-Nos vemos luego, Ron..-se dió la vuelta y abrió la puerta.  
-Vale, si, lo admito, me gusta.-murmuró Ron en cuanto Harry puso un pie fuera de la habitación. Harry sonrió con satisfacción y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.  
Lo de las cocinas había sido una excusa para salir, pero ya que le había ofrecido algo a Ron, de veras tendría que bajar a buscar algo. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y atravesó la Sala Común sonriendo. Fred y George lo interceptaron junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
-¿Y bien¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Fred pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Harry.  
-Cuéntanos-le urgió George imitando a su hermano.  
-Vale, les cuento, pero afuera.-respondió Harry señalando el agujero de retrato con la cabeza. Los gemelos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Ambos soltaron a Harry y pasaron por el hueco.  
Cuando Harry salió de la Sala Común, los gemelos estaban esperándolo con un extraño brillo de curiosidad en los ojos y una sonrisilla traviesa en el rostro.  
-Lo ha admitido¡Le gusta Hermione!-exclamó Harry abriendo los brazos como si fuera a abrazar a los gemelos, quienes a su vez se chocaron las palmas de las manos y gritaron de júbilo.  
-¿A quién se supone que le gusto?-preguntó una voz desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hola!! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, es que se me complicaron mucho las cosas: mi computadora se habia dañado, mi mamá me castigó, no me llegaba inspiración, estaba leyendo la saga Twilight... en fin.. un montón de cosas! Pero aquí estoy :D**

**Reconozco que el capítulo es muy corto, pero es que no estaba muy inspirada... Se aceptan flores y tomatazos... Espero que les haya gustado el beso de Herms y Vikcy (a que sí adivinan de quien son los ojillos rabiosos) y la pelea de Ron, Fred, George, Harry y Seamus :D xD...**

**Ya tengo el capítulo 4 listo, espero subirlo en un par de días :D.**

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**_Aysa Madrid_: Gracias! Hago lo que puedo:D Prometo que actualizaré mas seguido!  
_WenLoony_: Chiivaa!! jaja.. hasta que me resigné a actualizar...Por favor! No le digas a Jotaká! Y bueno, en cierto mod me inspiré en la película, sobre todo en el baile xD  
_beautyfly92: _Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado!! Haré lo que pueda :D  
_HANNIA: _Te aseguro que Zabini jugará un papel muy importante en el fic... saldrá varias veces! Gracias!!  
_katty watson:_ A mi me encanta que te encante!!! Actualizaré pronto!! Es una promesaa!!  
_Namine1993: _Jaja!! Super hermosos los dos :D seguro que si se la pasó bien :D jaja...!! Pero como dicen por ahí, la felicidad no es eterna!! jaja...!! Gracias por leer!!**

**A todas!! Muchísimas gracias por leer! Actualizaré en un par de días! Prometido!**

**Hasta un próximo capitulo!**

**Haz click en el botoncito que dice Go Para que Viktor que de un beso y Draco te mire furioso.**


	4. DLM

**Disclaimer:**

**Es obvio que ni Harry Potter ni ningun otro de los elementos de ésta historia me pertencen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y la Warner Bros.**

**Si fueran míos, ahora mismo estaría disfrutando de los derechos de autor en alguna ciudad europea.**

**_"Por tu culpa, Zabini."_**

**Cáp. 4:**

Harry y los gemelos tragaron saliva antes de volverse y hallar a una confusa Hermione con un par de zapatillas rosadas en la mano y un poco colorada.

-Ehh...-comenzó Harry.

-¿Si, Harry? ¿A quién le...-se puso mas colorada de lo que estaba-...gusto?

-Yo.. ehh... tu.. a... ya sabes...

Hermione soltó un bufido y miró casi suplicante a los gemelos, que silbaban con la vista fija en el techo. El silencio calló sobre el pasillo. Transcurrieron dos largos, callados e insoportables minutos, pero ninguno de los tres chicos parecía dispuesto a hablar. Hermione se impacientó.

-¡¿Qué no piensan decirme a quien demonios le gusto?!-estalló golpeando el frío suelo de piedra con el pie. Nadie contestó.-¡Se ponen a hablar de mi en el pasillo, donde cualquier persona puede escucharlos y son capaces de decirme a mí quien es mi nuevo admirador secreto!

-¡Hermione por favor, cálmate!-exclamó Harry en un susurro.

-¡No me voy a calmar hasta que me digan quien es el fulano al que le gusto!

-Como si lo fueras a hacer si te lo dijéramos.-murmuró George por lo bajo. Fred soltó una risita

-¿Qué dijiste, George? no te escuché-exclamó la castaña girándose rápidamente hacia él.

-Nada.-se apresuró a contestar, fijando de nuevo la vista en el techo.

-Ah, ¿O sea que no me van a decir?-inquirió Hermione cruzándose de brazos, exactamente como lo había hecho Ron hace unos minutos, que ahora parecían tan lejanos como horas. No obtuvo respuesta.- Bien, bien, no me digan nada. Se lo preguntaré a Ron, el si me lo dirá.

-¡NO!- gritaron los tres, Harry, George y Fred al mismo tiempo.-¡A Ron no!-continuó Fred.

Hermione los miró con los ojos como platos por unos instantes y abrió la boca para responder algo hiriente, más la cerró al comprender el no de sus amigos.

-¿Es...es...Ron?-preguntó en susurro. Nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta, pero no le hizo falta. Entendió el silencio.-¡Es Ron!

Salió corriendo por donde había venido y Harry pudo escuchar el débil sonido de un sollozo alejándose por el pasillo.

-Será mejor que vayas a por ella.-sugirió Fred.

Harry asintió y sin decir nada, corrió atrás de Hermione.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Por qué Ron? ¿Por qué Ron? ¿Es que acaso no era suficiente con Viktor? ¿También su mejor amigo? Bueno, eso sin contar a los otros veinte que andaban tras ella.

En ese momento no veía hacia donde se dirigía; bajó escaleras, cruzó pasillos y atravesó pasadizos, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Las lágrimas empañaban su visión, lo cual hacía más difícil el ver el camino. Tropezó.

Esperó el golpe contra las duras piedras del suelo, pero el golpe no llegó. Al contrario del frío que esperaba sentir al entrar el contacto con las piedras, sintió un agradable calor sujetarla por la cintura. Abrió los ojos y cuando recuperó el equilibrio, se los limpió con el dorso de la mano.

De todos los miles de alumnos de Hogwarts más los visitantes, habría esperado esa reacción de cualquiera de ellos... menos de Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Granger. De no ser por mí tu horrible cara se hubiera desfigurado.-soltó el rubio soltándola tan pronto como hubo recuperado el equilibrio.

Hermione bufó.

-Pues preferiría desfigurarme el rostro antes que volver a ser tocada por tí.

-Yo soy quien debería decir eso ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir tocar a una asquerosa sangresucia como tu?-la miró de arriba a abajo arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ja! Eres patético, Malfoy. -se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero el Slytherin la llamó.

-¡Eh, Granger! No querrás dejarme tus zapatillas.-dijo mientras zarandeaba en el aire un par de zapatillas rosadas que Hermione reconoció como suyas.

-No me importan.-le espetó y siguió caminando mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños.

-Bien, si no te importan supongo que me los puedo quedar y regalárselo a alguna mendiga de la calle por caridad.

Hermione gruñó y se volvió hacia él.

-Dámelos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son míos.

-Acabas de decir que no te importan.

-Dámelos Malfoy. Cuento hasta tres...Uno...

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer cuando llegues a tres y no te los haya dado? ¿Hechizarme? ¿Embrujarme? ¡Ja! Como si fueras capaz de hacer algo que manche tu impecable historial.

Hermione pasó por alto su comentario y en respuesta alzó más la voz.

-Dos...

-Uyy...me estoy asustando.-la ironía en su voz era tan palpable como seguramente sería su cabello.

-¡TRES!-sacó su varita rápidamente y apuntó con ella al rubio.-Dámelas ahora, maldita sea.

-No te las voy a dar, Granger.

-Dáselas ahora mismo, Malfoy o no respondo por mis actos.-dijo otra voz por detrás de Hermione.

-Vaya, vaya... ya me preguntaba cuanto tardaría San Potter en llegar al rescate. Al parecer acabas de establecer un nuevo récord.-miró su reloj y sonrió con petulancia.-Seis minutos con veintisiete segundos. ¡Felicidades!

-Harry vete de aquí ahora mismo, no es asunto tuyo.- dijo Hermione entre dientes.

-"Harry vete de aquí ahora mismo, no es asunto tuyo".- la remedó Malfoy regodeándose en su inminente victoria.

-No me iré, Herms. Ya se volvió asunto mío.-contestó Harry dando un paso en su dirección.

-Harry, vete si no quieres que te eche un maleficio a ti también. Hazlo por las buenas.-la frase sonó con un tono de súplica que Harry nunca escuchó salir de la boca de Hermione, pero dadas las circunstancias... era comprensible. Bajó la varita enfurruñado y se marchó no sin antes dedicarle una grosería "n-vrbl" al rubio, que sonrió con suficiencia.

-Y bien, ¿me las vas a dar o no?-preguntó Hermione mas histérica de lo que ya estaba.

-Mi respuesta es la misma, Granger.-respondió Malfoy.

-Como quieras.- miró hacia un punto por detrás de Draco y sonrió disimuladamente. Acto seguido rompió a llorar.

-Pero.. ¿qué...?-comenzó el Slytherin extrañado.

-¡Hermione!-bramó una voz detrás de Draco; éste se puso rígido y con se dio la vuelta con dificultad para ver a un hombre monstruoso acercarse corriendo hacia ellos. El semi-gigante pasó de largo con respecto a él y con una agilidad que Draco jamás creyó posible en alguien ton ese tamañote, se arrodilló junto a la llorosa Hermione.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Él...él...me... quitó mis...mis zapatillas-gimoteó Hermione señalando a Draco.- Y me...me...llamó sangresucia... dos veces...y también intentó hechizarme...

-¡No es cierto, fue sólo una vez!-exclamó Draco levantando la mano en la que sostenía las zapatillas de Hermione.-¡Y tampoco te iba a hechizar!

-¡TU!-bramó Hagrid levantándose del suelo. El rubio se estremeció de pies a cabeza y una mueca de miedo apareció en su rostro.-¡DEVUÉLVELE LAS ZAPATILLAS AHORA MISMO!

Normalmente un Malfoy no se rebajaría a la altura de un híbrido como Hagrid, sino más bien se burlaría de él por darle órdenes y los dejarían fríos de miedo con una sola mirada. En otras circunstancias, Draco lo hubiera hecho, pero la furiosa mirada de Hagrid y su terrorífica expresión, lo tenían paralizado de miedo. Soltó las zapatillas en un pispás, dejándolas caer al suelo con un golpe sordo.

El semi-gigante se acercó a Draco y recogió las zapatillas sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego se dio la vuelta y levantó a Hermione del suelo por el brazo.

-Vete, Malfoy.-gruñó Hagrid sin voltearse. Hermione le lanzó una mirada petulante al rubio y sonrió disimuladamente en una clara señal de victoria. Luego articuló con los labios, sin producir sonido alguno, la palabra "idiota" y cambió rápidamente su semblante al notar que Hagrid se giraba hacia ella.

El rubio la miró con odio por unos instantes y arrancó a correr en dirección contraria a Hermione y Hagrid.

-Maldita seas, Granger. Ésta me las pagarás.-murmuró Draco para sí mismo al doblar en una esquina, perdiendo de vista a sus dos enemigos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Gracias, Hagrid, te debo una.-murmuró la castaña cuando estuvieron frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

-Bah, no se que se cree ese mocoso... solo porque tiene sangrelimpia... en fin. No tienes nada que agradecer, con que sigas asistiendo a mis clases soy felíz.- dijo el semigigante con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hagrid. Cuenta con eso.

-Bueno, adiós Hermione. Nos vemos... ehh... buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Hagrid sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Hermione contuvo la respiración hasta que el profesor hubo desaparecido en la esquina y se dejó caer en el suelo jadeando.

-¿Herms?-preguntó una voz al otro lado del pasillo, que estaba a oscuras.

La castaña aferró con fuerza su varita y preguntó:

-¿Quien anda ahí?

-Soy yo, Harry.-el chico salió de las sombras pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Ah, Harry.-suspiró la castaña bajando la varita y levantándose del suelo de piedra.-Oye, discúlpame por haberme ido así, es que... lo de...

-No importa.-la cortó el moreno caminando hacia ella con paso lento.-Algún día te ibas a enterar...

-Lo sé, pero es que la noticia me cayó como un balde agua fría. Que te digan que uno de tus mejores amigos está enamorado de ti no es precisamente agradable... no se como le veré la cara a Ron después de esto.

-Normal, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte; ni siquiera el sabe a ciencia cierta si está enamorado de ti o si sólo le gustas.

-Esto no es fácil, Harry. Por un lado esta Viktor y por otro Ron, y recordemos que Ron no está precisamente contento con Viktor últimamente...Harry, ¿qué tal si entramos?-añadió Hermione tiritando de frío.

-Tienes razón.-coincidió Harry pasándole el brazo por los hombros.-"Pitapatafrita".-murmuró Harry y ambos atravesaron el hueco del retrato después de que la Señora Gorda les soltara una reprimenda por las altas horas de llegada.

Una vez en la Sala Común, Hermione se despidió de Harry y subió como un bólido las escaleras que iban a las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, para no despertar a sus compañeras, y después de cerrarla, soltó las zapatillas junto a su baúl y se quitó el vestido. Luego de ponerse su pijama, se dedicó a desbaratar el moño que tanto trabajo le había costado hacerse.

-"¿Por qué Ron? ¿No podía ser Neville o cualquier otro? Demonios, Ron..."-Pensó mientras desbarataba con cuidado el moño.-"Ahora entiendo porqué se puso así cuando me vio con Viktor... ¡Está celoso!-Rió para sus adentros antes de quitarse los últimos ganchos y deshacer el último bucle. Se quitó los pendientes, más al quitarse el collar, se dio cuenta de que unas minúsculas esmeraldas estaban incrustadas en el broche.

-¿Qué demonios...?-Extrajo con cuidado las gemas y notó, luego de examinarlas durante un buen rato de que las tres tenían unas letras: la primera tenía marcada una D, la segunda una L y la tercera una M.-¿D...L...M? ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

* * *

**Hola gente! Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 4 de Por tu culpa, Zabini. Sé que me tardé un millón de años en actualizar, pero es que empecé otro fic y las clases tampoco me dejan mucho tiempo libre.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo... vaya cosas más extrañas... jaja!**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han seguido hasta ahora, en especial a Aimé Cristel, la reina de los Dramiones! Muchísimas gracias por entrar a mi fic! :D!**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

**_FatiPotter_**


End file.
